Zekrom
| name= Zekrom| jname= (ゼクロム Zekuramu)| image= | ndex=???| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= Zaek-Rom | hp=?| atk=?| def=?| satk=?| sdef=?| spd=?| species= The Black Yin Pokemon| type= / | height= 2.9 m| weight= 345 kg| ability= TeraVoltage| color= Black| gender=Genderless| }} Zekrom is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon White. It will most likely not have a gender. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and will appear on the box art of Pokemon White. Zekrom is the Black Yin Pokemon, which symbolizes night, chaos, and darkness. Zekrom's unique ability is called TeraVoltage. Appearance Zekrom is a bipedal Pokémon of indefinable basis, but conveyed to be dragon-like, or even robot-like. Zekrom is mainly a shade of dark gray, with darker patches on various portions of its body. It has red eyes and a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout, with its head sporting a plume tipped with light-blue coloration. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding.The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of Zekrom's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of Zekrom's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. The knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. Zekrom's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to a electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. Also, the inside of Zekrom's tail seems to glow bright blue at some points also. Anime Zekrom and Reshiram will star in the unamed 14th Pokemon Movie. Trivia * Zekrom's name comes from the Japanese word "kuramu" which means to grow dark. This is a clue that the two Legendary Pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom, may have something to do with the sky. * It is rumored that, like with Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, there is a catastrophic event going on at one point, where Zekrom plunges the sky into total darkness. Zekrom is thought to represent Black Yin, which means malevolent or evil and which symbolizes Night and Chaos. * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010 along with Reshiram. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Zekrom is the first Pokemon ever to consist of the types Dragon and Electric. * Both Zekrom and Reshiram's tails are round and fat, with a small point at the end. * On May 31, 2010, two weeks prior to the official revelation of Zekrom's typing, Shōko Nakagawa spoke about her love of Electric-type Pokémon on her blog and mentioned that this meant she wanted to get a Zekrom. This statement was then quickly removed. * In the movie "Pokemon Forever", the evil tree monster created by Celebi looked similar to Zekrom in some ways but also similar to Reshiram in others. * No other Pokemon has the same type combination as Zekrom. * Zekrom is the only Pokemon to have a double resistance to Electric. * Some people mistake Zekrom for being a Dark type since it is colored black. * Zekrom is the only known Generation V Legendary Pokemon that is not Fire type. (See: Reshiram and Victini) Gallery File:Zekrom_battle.png|Mijumaru battling Zekrom File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090726149.jpg|Zekrom and Reshiram battling File:Zekrom_23.jpg|Zekrom's Terra Voltage move File:Zekrom-anime.gif|Zekrom in the anime File:Reshiram-zekrom-anime.gif|Zekrom and Reshiram in the anime SpriteZekrom.png|The Pokémon Black and White sprite of Zekrom Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon